


Errorinkmare/ Errorink/ Inkmare/ Errormare Drabbles

by Paranoic_Fallacies



Category: UTAU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: >:), -w-, ALL THE ANGST, All The Ships, Alternate Multiverses, Angst, Car Accidents, Chatting & Messaging, Child Death, Don't question my logic, Error needs a hug, Everyone Is Gay, Fae!Inkmare, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, How tf do i tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wonder what ink would do if error ded??, Ink Sans is a Little Shit, Ink being Ink, Ink is a bean, Ink is aro/ace, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Labs!!, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Nightmare and Error are great boyfriends, PJ exists, Reaper - Freeform, Reaper and Ink and Cross are siblings, Red is Ink's cousin, Suicide, The AUs are chaotic, The AUs as children, The AUs being stupid, There is a bit of smut but not much, Ultra gay, angstttt, errorinkmare is life, fresh and ink make a profit of fresh bathwater, fresh bathwater, getting the sans aus wasted sounds like a great as fuck idea, hmmmm, i am shipping monster and noone's gonna stop me hehe, i love gin sans, i will do a chapter full of vines one day i promise, mess with the noot noot you get the shoot shoot, mmmmm lab food, my personal otp -w-, no beta we die like drunk people, not beta read lol, not like i have a beta reader, ok for some i forgot to put TW ok forgive me, ok not 'mmmmm' more like 'eeuuughh.', vocaloid lyrics inch their way in here like always, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Fallacies/pseuds/Paranoic_Fallacies
Summary: cheeto dust*Please request stuff!*
Relationships: Error/Ink, Error/Ink/Nightmare, Error/Nightmare, Ink/Dream
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. "Gin's gone-"

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly love Gin!sans. He is my baby  
> Ink by comyet  
> Error by CrayonQueen  
> Nightmare and Dream by Jokublog

“Nightmare, Ink’s here! And crying!And there’s blue leaking out his sockets!” Killer shouted from downstairs. Nightmare rushed down and took Ink to his room. “Inky, what’s wrong?” Ink sniffled and broke down into tears again. “G-g-gin.” Nightmare would’ve paled if he was human. “What’s wrong with Gin?” Ink looked at him, the blue flowing even more now. “H-h-h-he, G-g...H-h-he...H-he’s gone. My best friend, h-h-he’s gone. I w-won’t be able to see him again. Ever.” Nightmare was silent. Then he called Dream. “Dream….uh….Gin...he’s passed away.” Dream sounded worried. “...How’s Ink taking it?” Nightmare whispered,”Not well. He’s leaking blue out his sockets.And his eyes haven’t changed from blue.” Dream whispered,”Oh no. Are you at the mansion?” Nightmare muttered a “Uh huh” before he saw Ink close his eyes. “Oh thank god. He fell asleep.” Dream replied, “That’s wonderful. I’m going to see if my aura will work to make him feel better. It worked last time, when I died for the first time." Nightmare coughed. “Yea, sorry about that.” A cheerful voice chirped,” It’s fine brother! We’re all good now! I’m going to be there in a few minutes with tacos. And you and Ink are going to eat them.” Nightmare almost screeched,” PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT TH-” But Dream hung up with a smile on his face. 

When Dream got there, Ink was awake again. And emotionless. “Inkkkkkk, c’mon take your vials!” Ink shook his head. “H-hurts too much.” Dream sighed. “Nightmare come get your boyfriend, he won’t take his vials.” Nightmare walked in with Error, who was also crying. Ink, Error and Gin were good friends, so it was natural that both of them would be upset.Error sat beside Ink. “Inky, take your vials. Please?” Ink usually listened to Error, but as he did with Dream, he shook his head and said, “Hurts.” Error walked out of the room with his hands up. “Not gonna force him.” They gave up until dinnertime, when Dream put splashes of emotion on Ink’s taco. Ink ate the taco, then fell asleep. Everyone considered that a victory, and the went to bed for the night, Error and Nightmare sleeping together. 

Around 3 a.m, Ink was in the kitchen with a light brown t-shirt and a cup of coffee, head in his hands. Error was walking down the stairs when he saw the kitchen light on. He went to investigate, and there was Ink. “You alright, Inky?” Ink looked up at him, and muttered, “What the ever loving fuck? You think I’m okay? Fuck you then.” Error looked at him and sighed. “Cuddles?” Ink suddenly looked a bit happier. “Cuddles.” They went to the room Nightmare and Error were sharing, and laid down. Nightmare, only the least bit annoyed that they had come into his room at 3 a.m, muttered with a knowing glance, “Cuddles?” Ink whispered, “Cuddles.” And they fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, knowing Dream was not going to let it go when he saw it.


	2. Child Inkmare: Cotton Candy Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeles acting like cats is yes

“D-d-dream!I have a great idea!” (Passive) Nightmare shouted. Dream was excited already; his brother always had amazing ideas. “Ooh! What is it, Nighty?” Nightmare grinned, 12 tickets in hand. “We’re going to the carnival with some friends! I’ve already invited Ink, Blue, Vio, Horror, Killer, and Dust. Error is busy destroying AU’s, and Gin is watching Error.” Dream nodded excitedly. “I told everyone to meet me in Classic’s timeline where the monsters are on the surface- the humans are having a carnival.” Nightmare opened a portal, and the twins stepped in and came out in Classic’s universe, where everyone was waiting. “Took you dorks long enough,” Horror muttered. Nightmare then picked up Horror with one of his tentacles and then threw him a few feet away. After Horror got up and they apologized, they debated what ride to go on. “Teacups!” “Firebird!” “Bumper cars!” They settled on all of them, and then. After they went on all the rides, it was around 7:00 a.m and the sun was going down. They all had cotton candy in their hands, and Ink had his face in it. “Inky, what are you doing?” Ink replied,”Nothing! Just enjoying this wonderful cotton candy! Dreeeeam, why won’t you share?” 

~Later in Dreamtale~

They were sitting on the tree.“Ok Ink, Reaper decided to pick you up-” Nightmare was about to say when he got interrupted by a nuzzle on his shoulder. It was Ink. “My face is scratchy, Nini.” Ink looked up at him with those big, beautiful jewels he called eyes. “Well, you shouldn’t have put your face in the cotton candy…” Nightmare muttered as he began licking the smaller’s face. “Nighty…” Then there was a long silence. “Yes, my dear?” It was silent for a few seconds.”I just want to say...I love you.” Nightmare stared at Ink for a second. ”Love you too, Inky.” 

The two fell asleep against the tree, loving life and each other.


	3. Errormare: Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a texting fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it takes me forever to release a chapter but I take a long time proofreading

Error: hey

**Nightmare: What do you want?**

Error: Kinda rude, boss.

**Nightmare: You’re crabby all the time.**

Error: Yeah. And you idiots make me crabbier.

**Nightmare: Love ya.**

Error: Ok bye. Not dealing with your flirty crap.

**Nightmare: Tell Gin he stole my cookie!**

Error: You’re still sour about that?

**Nightmare: Very.**

Error: OMG you dork

**Nightmare: You boomer.**

Error: What the fuck? I’m not a boomer.

**Nightmare: You’re older than me.**

Error:Not older than Squid.

**Nightmare: You were alive when I was passive.**

Error: Everyone was. You were smol then. 

**Nightmare: Dream was innocent then.**

Error: Isn’t he still innocent?

**Nightmare: Nope. Not at all.**

Error: Where’s all our morals?

 **Nightmare: Idk. Blue’s a yandere, Dream ate at least one apple, Ink’s a chaotic neutral, and well, you know. We’re** **_US._ **

Error: Understandable. Have a crappy day.

**Nightmare: No, u.**

Error: I think Gin has morals.

**Nightmare: Oh my gay.**

Error: Ikr? Gin should be god. 

**Nightmare: Hun, we’ve talked about this.**

Error: I get it, you dork.

**Nightmare: Dork means whale penis.**

Error:...You are _such_ a child.

**Nightmare: I’m not the one who leaked to Ink that we were dating over a smoothie.**

Error: It was Strawberry Banana!

**Nightmare: Dust’s trying to burn- I mean cook some chicken.**

Error: That’s something Blue and Dust have in common; they couldn’t cook even if they’re life depended on it.

**Nightmare: Oh shit. There’s a fire. I’ll talk to you later, hun.**

Error: Bye, saltshaker.

**Later that night~**

**“** **DID HE CALL ME A FUCKING SALTSHAKER** **?!”** Nightmare exploded. The glitch in the room beside him snickered, then ran into a portal to his and Ink’s house. 


	4. Errorink: PJ's here! -Part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ccino is Fluffytale sans  
> This is a two-parter cuz I'm lazy :3  
> and visit my deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/xxwaterofgachaxx

Error paced outside the hospital room. Ink’s water had broken 2 hours ago, and Cross and Error had rushed him to the hospital. A nurse with dark brown hair stepped out of the room. “Please sir, can you cease your pacing in the hallway?” Error nodded and sat down next to a sleeping Cross. Soon, Reaper burst through the door with Geno. “Where. Is. My. Brother.” Error pointed to Ink’s hospital room, where Reaper just took it upon himself to make sure that Ink was ok. A few minutes later, a snow covered Blue and a very grumpy Dream with Pallette arrived. Dream muttered, “The kid isn’t even born yet and they’re already messing up the weather.” Blue looked at Dream. “Daydream don’t be like that!” Dream death glared Blue and then went to cuddle beside Cross. “Hey Dreamboat.” Dream had fallen asleep. Palette just stood there. Error motioned for Pallete to sit on his lap. “So, Kiddo, what happened on the ride here?” Palette sighed, smile never faltering. “Well first Uncle Blue got a call from someone. Then he ran to wake up Daddy from his nap because Papa was in the hospital. And then we rushed to get in the car. As soon as we got on the highway, I started snowing. And then it was very hot. And then it started raining. Daddy was driving. He was really mad at the weather. So, he made 2 epic donuts on the highway and then went FULL SPEED DOWN THE HIGHWAY! We almost crashed into a building!” By then everyone was starting to look concerned. Blue looked embarrassed. Error looked at the sleeping Dream, and then Blue, and back again. Everyone was so shocked they didn’t notice the Bad Guys slink in. “Damn, brother. Didn’t know you were able to do that. Well, special things happen when you interrupt Dream’s Nap. How’s Ink doing?” Error looked up at Nightmare.”He’s doing alright according to Reaps. He just barged in there....” Geno rolled his eyes. “That’s his brother. Nightmare, you did that for Dream when he had Palette, didn’t you?” Nightmare blushed. Then, out of nowhere, Ccino and Gin slammed in with a “What’s up, fuckers?” and blankets. 


	5. PJ's here! -Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating  
> So so sorry

A couple hours later everyone was sleeping on the hospital benches. Ccino being from Fluffytale, the blankets were really big and...well. Felt like sleeping on a cloud. Nightmare and Killer were sharing theirs, The Murder Trio was sleeping on each other, Cross and Dream were under the benches- wait, what? Well, nevermind them. Ccino and Gin were sharing theirs, too. Then, there was clapping. Lots of clapping. Everyone got up, Dream being the most energetic. Reaper then proceeded to go into Ink’s room. Then there was a very big gasp. “What the...wow kid. It’s okay Ink, I got him. He’s making a mess. Ohh, what was the name you and Error decided on? Oh! Cool. I swear kid, stop it.” Reaper came out, lifting a baby in the air with his magic. “Guys, meet Paperjam. Please, please,  _ please  _ don’t go in the hospital room, please.” A second passed. “EEEEEEEEEE!” “Omg he’s so cute!” “Can I have my kid please?” “Nice kid.” “Is he melting?” “Dust, that’s ‘rude’.’’ The same calm nurse that told Error to stop pacing came out frazzled, hair sticking up. “Um...Error? Ink wants you.” Error walked in the room, slipping on a soccer ball. “Pffft-ha-ha!” A familiar voice filled the air. “Oh shut it, squid.” Ink rolled his eyes. “PJ was a tough one, I’ll tell you that. He wouldn’t stop conjuring things. Mostly balls. Oh, let everyone come in here. Gray is with Crescent, right? Oh yeah! He is.” Everyone came in, Gin holding PJ. “PAPA!” cried a very excited Palette. “Heya Pal! How are you doing?” Palette yawned. “I’m tired. But when will you come home?” Ink sighed. “In a couple days, Pal.” Palette pulled out his puppy eyes. “Can you come home now?” This time everyone sighed. It was going to be a long couple days for Dream and Blue...


	6. Errorinkmare: PILLOW FIGHT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're college students living in a dorm together

Gin and Ccino walked into the living room, but also walked in on....a temper tantrum. “NiGhTmArE! THAt’S My MuG!” cried a very grumpy glitch. “Mine now. Inku, you want some?” Glitchy screaming filled the air. “Awww, is the glitchy baby having a tantrum?” Error wailed. "NoT YoU ToO,InK! WHy DId I FaLl FoR EiThEr Of YoU?!" They both had devilish grins on their faces. "I dunno, Glitchy. Maybe it's cause you love us." Error finally crashed. Ccino and Gin just....stood there. Gin laughed. "This is so gay,bro." Ccino shook his head, and the two of them walked to their rooms. A couple minutes later the threesome were cuddling and licking each other. Nightmare licked Ink's collarbone. Ink shuddered. "Gays- I mean guys, get a room!" Blue walked in with his boyfriends Dream and Lust. Dream was carrying a sleeping Lust bridal style. "Hi brother, hi Ink, hi- What in the world did you do to Error?!" Blue looked at Error, then Ink, then Nightmare. "You're grounded." Ink and Nightmare stared at Blue with fake surprise. "Blueeee, Whyyyyy." Blue rolled his nonexistent eyes. Error screamed once came back. Ink threw a pillow at Error. Error, blind, threw a pillow at Blue. Blue acccidentaly punched Dream. 

And that's how it started.


	7. Errorinkmare: Missing a Ink blob? -Part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> I love this ship too much  
> red is ink's cousin  
> reaper and cross are ink's siblings  
> dont question my logic

It was a normal day. Nightmare was with Dream, Error was destroying universes again, Blue was making tacos, and Ink? No one knew were Ink was. No one really cared, seeing how Ink was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But Ink had a curfew. 10:00 p.m. Hours passed. Everyone was back home in their shared house. Except Ink. It was around 9:55, only five minutes away from 10:00; Error was worried. He checked in the drawer where Ink usually left his phone and vials- they were still there from yesterday. Shit. The squid had left his phone and his vials. 9:58. Error went to check the doodle sphere- he wasn't there. Crafttale? Not there either, Where could that stupid squid be?! 9:59. One minute, squid. Nightmare's going to get worried. 10:00. Where are you, squid?

Nightmare's p.o.v  
'I'm really sorry. I just kinda needed a break.I'm with my siblings and cousin right now.Love ya!' That was what the note in the kitchen said. i called Error. He was angry. "How could he just leave us like that?!" Error came back and we went to our room, where we cuddled while I wondered who Ink's siblings were. I hadn't seen Cross in a while....


	8. Errormare: We interrupt your daily ass-kicking for a important message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm taking requests. why did i write this.

Ink heard the AU alarm go off again. "What are the lovebirds doing again? I swear. They are-" Dream interrupted his thoughts by running into the Doodle Sphere. "Hey babe! Uh...my brother and brother-in-law and their friends are destroying a AU! Dream grabbed Ink and ran into the AU that was being destroyed. Error was riding on Nightmare's shoulders, breaking souls with his strings. Nightmare was running around, stabbing monsters with his tentacles. Ink looked at them and then screamed, "HEY! Wait up! Can I join! DREAM! Lets do that!" Dream joined in, too and then Ink was on his shoulders, shooting monsters with Dream's bow. Once every monster was dead everyone went to UnderCream and got ice cream. When they were eating it, Nightmare spoke. "So, Dream. How did it feel, killing someone for the first time?" Dream shrugged. "It was okay. But I've never had that much fun in my life." Everyone giggled. "We should do it again sometime....." Everyone agreed, and went to their seperate homes.


	9. Errorinkmare: Missing a Ink blob? -Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor inku
> 
> anywayyyy
> 
> i need more fluff.

Dream had heard the news. Everyone had. Why would Ink leave? Where was he? Was he safe?  **Would he come back?** Nightmare found himself thinking about Ink every hour of every day.No, he didn’t miss that rainbow bastard. He didn’t!  **Really, where are you?** Error knew Ink would come back; It might take a while, but the squid would come back.  **You have to, right?**

Ink’s p.o.v

I was in the Save Screen with Geno, Reaper, Cross and Red. Only a week. That’s what I agreed on. I could...hear everybody’s worry. “ **Would he come back?” “Really, where are you?”** **“You have** **to come** **back, right?”** Dream. Nightmare. Error. I want to see them. No. I can’t. I have to wait till the flowers are gone....

Reaper’s p.o.v

Ink just went into a coughing fit. Magic and black flowers littered the floor of the Save Screen. I sighed, knowing Ink wasn’t going to last long like this. Even though he is immortal, he would just die over and over again. The hanahaki would just continue to spread, and he would be in even more suffering. One of his eyelights has been permanently changed into a flower. Red sighed. Cross paled for a second- and he had good reason to. There was more magic than usual. Geno just...shook his head. Ink was hopeless until he fully declared his love to his mates. Ink’s problem was that he didn’t know how. A simple “I love you” wouldn’t have worked. 

Cross’s p.o.v

Ink started coughing again. I hope he confesses, and soon...I can’t bear to see him like this. Reaper and I both know I’ll end his suffering and hand his vials back over to Life. But the kids…

Geno’s p.o.v

Ink…

Why can’t you confess my brother and Nightmare? Can you not find the words? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ It’s just so nice that even if we have no words, this song will be the answer to keep us smiling. _


	10. Fae!Inkmare and Human!Insomnia (Error x Dream): Late night chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this reminds me of my groupchat with my wonderful friends so much it's sad

(Everyone lived in different places, so they had a groupchat. A chaotic one, definitely, but a chat nonetheless. Soon, Ink and Nightmare would live together, and so would Error and Dream. Error and Dream had met Ink and Nightmare in a quiet forest one day when Error was 15, Dream was 16, Ink was 16, And Nightmare was 17. When they got to college, they made friends like Gin, Ccino, Blue, Sci, Red, Cross, and Lust/Hearts.)

_ Cross, Ink, GlitchwithoutSquid, TheSeventhSin, Dream, Night, GinandRum, Fluffy, nerd, and Red have joined the chat. _

_ Red changed Cross’s name to fluffyasshole _

Fluffyasshole: Bruh!

Red: lol XD

Ink: Hey Crossy!

Night: he’s mine cross back off

Yume: Hey Night stop it

_ Ink changed TheSeventhSin’s name to Biscuits _

Biscuits: :3

Biscuits:Hey Inky!

Ink: ello Hearts!

GlitchwithoutSquid: Hi.

Yume: Hey babe!

fluffyasshole: flirt somewhere else

GlitchwithoutSquid: Shut up fluffy asshole

GinandRum: Heyyyyyy

_ GinandRum added Epicbruh and EatFresh to the group chat _

GlitchwithoutSquid: You did not just add my annoying sibling to the chat-!

EatFresh: YOU’RE FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGING THAT WE ARE RELATED!

Epicbruh: That’s cool, bruh. Cross brah you here?!

Cross: Here Epic bruh!

_ Epicbruh added Reap, Genocide, and Life to the chat _

Fluffy: GENO!

Genocide: Ccino!

Life: Hello students! 

Ink: Hey Prof. !

Life: Hello, Ink.

Reap: Geno~~~~~

Genocide: Hell-o no.

Red: That’s the spirit.

GinandRum: Ccino~~~~~~~~~

Fluffy: Don’t you start, Gintoki.

GinandRum: But Cappuccino!

Fluffy: Cappuccino nothing.

Genocide: Wooow.

Ink: I wonder what Nightmare’s apartment looks like :3

Yume: That’s just a excuse to see bae, right  (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Ink: DREAM! NO!

_ Ink has left the chat and dragged Yume with him _

GlitchwithoutSquid: (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

GinandRum: L in the chat for Dream

Fluffy: L

GinnandRum:L

Red:L

Genocide:L

Reap:L

Epicbruh:L

fluffyasshole:L ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Night: WTF

Fluffyasshole: Inky wants to see bae (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Night: Bro WTF

Biscuits: (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Nerd: (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

_ Blueberrii, Razzberri and Orange joined the chat _

Blueberrii: Haiiiiiii

Razzberri: hi.

Ccino: BluE!

Genocide: BluE!

GinandRum: Blue!

Blueberrii: GIN! CCINO! RAZZ! GENO!

GinandRum: Ok I have to go to sleep night babe

Ccino: Night

Genocide: Night

Ink: OH SHIT I HAVE WORK

Genocide: lol XD

Ink: BYE BAE

Night: Bye~

Fluffyasshole: eW

Ink closed the chat with a message: “You idiots.”

~~ Yume:ʕ▰ω▰ʔ ~~

~~ GlitchwithoutSquid:¯\\_(◉ヘ◉)_/¯ ~~

~~ Night: Ok bye ~~

~~_ Yume, Night, Genocide, fluffyasshole, Fluffy, Blueberrii, Razzberri, GinandRum, Biscuits, Reap, Epicbruh, Life, GlitchwithoutSquid, nerd, and several others left the cha _ t ~~

  
  



	11. Errorinkmare: Missing a Ink blob? -Part 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be angst but then was like nah
> 
> no one shall suffer

Ink’s p.o.v

I’ve got it! I know a way to show my everlasting love to my mates! I just need a string of ink…

PJ’s p.o.v

Momma’s gone...Stain and Hove have been very sad ever since he left. Grady won't come out of his room..it’s worrying me **. I know you’ll come back, Momma.**

No one’s p.o.v

Ink began sewing. A thread of ink, a thread of magic. After a few hard hours, he got tired. Very tired. So, so tired. He knew if he went to sleep he might not wake up. Not until it reached them, at least. A hanahaki flower there….Ink heard one of his children suddenly.  **I know you’ll come back, Momma.** PJ. Oh, how he missed his children! Each one of those little terrors...no. He had to concentrate. It was almost done...an echo flower there, a hanahaki there. A blanket of eternity…

Reaper’s p.o.v

While we were sleeping, Ink had begun doing something. The was finishing a blanket of...magic. Words, his own magic, ink, flowers,feelings....it was a beautiful sight to see. But Ink himself was gone. Where was he? 

No one’s p.o.v

Ink had run out to get supplies. Some more yarn...Fabric paint…

He soon got back to the Save Screen, where Reaper and Geno were admiring his work but staying their distance. 

Ink quickly added a few gold threads, then left. 

Back at the shared house, Error felt Ink’s presence behind him. “Well, glitchy, aren’t you going to say hello?” Error turned around. “INK! You’re back! And an asshole!” Ink snickered.”Well glitchy...I have a present for you and Nightmare…” 


	12. Inkmare: Writer!Ink and Artist!Nightmare try to teach each other how to do things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I havent been updating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Ink causes a mess! feat. Passive Nightmare

“Nightmare!” Ink slammed a brand new Macbook on Nightmare’s desk. Nightmare looked up from his doodle. “Don’t slam the compu-” Ink put his finger over Nightmare’s mouth. “Hush, dear.” Nightmare rolled his eyes. “Today you are going to write a romance.” Nightmare almost screeched. “Oh stop overreacting. Use a trope, like enemies to lovers. The story goes like this- From enemies to frenemies to not friends to friends to definitely not just friends to lovers. See? Very easy.” Nightmare looked up at Ink. “What is up with you? Are you more high than usual? Because, today’s what? Saturday? You’re supposed to be out drinking with Blue and Dream.” Ink gasped in mock offence. “Well, If you really want to know, our jerk boss Error made Dream do overtime at the office.The excuse of gay doesn’t work for Dream because he’s bi. And Blue’s on a date with Hearts. And plus, if I went by myself, I would get so drunk I’d probably hurt somebody. Dream always drives.Therefore! I am now bored. Entertain me.” Another eye roll from Nightmare had told Ink that he was unamused, and needed more annoying! “Nighty! Guess what time it is?” Nightmare looked up from his doodling again. “Time for you to get out of my face?” Ink sighed. “Let’s call up my other parent spawns, we’re going drinking. You too, Night. All you do is draw all day. Please come with us? I’ll get you a beer!” Nightmare looked up again. While Ink was talking, he had grabbed a block of wood and a carving knife. “Sure, sure. Let me get my ID……”


	13. Errorink: Fresh Bathwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe  
> it's 3:44 am and I suddenly got this idea  
> but thanks for 370 reads! like wow  
> seriously  
> happy holidays btw!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no parasites were bathed in the making of his chapter

The Destroyer hated 2 things: Fresh sans, a parasite, and water. Now looking at the title, you might see what I’m getting at. Yes. Fresh Bathwater was a thing. Made by the ever-loving Creator, it was rumored to keep the Destroyer away. The Creator sold it to Asgores or whoever was running the underground in that AU, and made a hefty sum of money each time. The Destroyer was not fond of this idea...but...it paid for his chocolate addiction. 

Ink’s p.o.v

Gotta visit Fresh for that new batch of bathwater. Pfft. I can’t believe this silly idea of mine actually worked out! Seriously! It’s been a few eons Dreamtale time, right? I’ve just got to visit Dream! Wasn’t Blue trying out prostitution with Hearts? Gotta ask how that’s going. Ughhh, so many things I need to do! But first, Ruru needs some love! And some more yarn. I’m sure he’ll appreciate my visit! 

No one’s p.o.v

Ink hopped in a portal to the antivoid, bearing gifts. Error was sleeping on Le Beanbag, the most softest thing in the Omniverse. Ink jumped on the beanbag, not hard enough to wake Error up. “WINDOWS VISTA! THE SKELETON EQUIVALENT OF THE AUTHOR’S GLITCHY AS HELL WINDOWS 10! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!” And that was when Error fell off the beanbag. “H-hello? INK?! What the hell, Kiki?” Error was lying face up on the ground of the Anti-Void staring up at Ink, who was leaning over the side of the beanbag. “Good morning! I just sold enough Fresh Bathwater to fund your chocolate addiction for a Dreamtale year!” Error groaned. “And how long is that, our time?” Ink giggled. “Like, I dunno, a long time. Here.” Ink handed Error 500,000G in a sack. “Wanna come see Fresh with me?” Error stared at Ink for two long seconds. “No. By the way, could you go to Underfell for me and grab me some chocolates?” Ink rolled off the beanbag. “Sure glitchy! But first I have to see Freash- I MEAN FRESH! Anyway, I’ll be back soon!” Ink hopped into a portal while Error groaned, again. He was going to take forever, wasn’t he? 


	14. Knight! Errormare: Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas  
> its 3:00 am sharp on december 25
> 
> yay

“Nightmare, Error, and gang wandered through the forest. That is where they came along the Gate- a border from where the “evil” Wild Things were. A sentry in a hooded brown cloak stood guard. Luckily, they had a plan. The sentry spoke. “Hello, I am Ink, Guard of the Gate. I know why you are here. To eradicate the Wild Ones, I presume?” Nightmare shook his head. “No, sir. We just want to let this sickly child right here see the Wild Things before he dies, sir. He only has a few days to live.” Dream, dressed in hospital clothes and made to look shorter, stepped up. “Please sir! I just want to see the Wild Things! It’s always been my dream!” It was all just a trick so that Dream could get in and massacre the Wild Things. A cruel trick. 

Ink stared at Dream for a moment and stepped away from the Gate, which, to clarify, was a portal. “The Wild Ones have a soft spot for children. You may enter.” Dream stepped through the portal with the most innocent look on his face as he could muster, trying not to smirk. As soon as Dream was gone, Ink turned to Nightmare. “I know this was all a trick. And I know it was hard to do, sacrificing your brother like that. The Gate does have some... _punishments_ for your trickery, though. That Dream is going to carry out, as he was the sacrifice. He will be transformed into a sickly boy that only has a few days to live, because that’s what you said he was.” Nightmare looked at the ground, holding back tears. “You think I wanted to do this?! I didn’t. If I didn’t everyone I knew was going to die. One life is….unequal to the lives of many, Guard. You and I both understand that.” Ink nodded. “That I do. But Dream is closer to you than all those other people, right?” Nightmare shrugged. “I don’t know.” Ink turned his back. “I need not guard this portal no longer- It’s reached its last sacrifice for this millennia.” Ink walked into the portal to the land of the Wild Ones. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream died, just like Ink said he would, a few days later." 

Blue closed the book. He looked over at his child, a 8 year old named Cookie. Oh wait, they perferred to be called spawn now. He tossed a blanket on the sleeping child and turned off the light. He didn't know why he was reading such deep stories to a 8 year old...maybe a trip to a kids bookstore would help more than his Papyrus' basement. Why did he even have this? Well, his husband would be home from work soon. Better start to clean up the taco shell spill from earlier...


	15. Errorink: Ink is a people-pleaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 577 reads?! OMG wow like what-   
> I have come up from the hell that is writer's block to bring you THIS!   
> Whatever this is.

When Ink came back to their shared house missing 3 limbs yet _again_ , Error decided to confront him about it. He was using Broomie as some kind of crutch even though he could float, the idiot. As soon as Ink came inside, ink still trying to reform his limbs, Error stopped him. 

"Kiki? Who did this?" Error managed to murmur, looking Ink up and down. Ink glanced at the ground, a sheepish look on his face. "Uh...nobody did. I was trying to see how high I could float when I landed on some spikes I had made for Dream as a prank. Sorry!" Error gave Ink a look. "Falling on spikes, even from a high level, does not remove 3 of your limbs, asshole. And the amputation is really clean...like a knife cut.." Ink looked up in a hurry. "Ruru I swear it wasn't that! It wasn't!" Error stared Ink straight in the sockets. "Look me in my eyes, Kiki, and tell me a knife did not do those cuts. I literally work with Killer on duo missions, I know what knife cuts look like." Ink's gaze started to near the floor again. "It...it was the Creators, okay? I stopped a couple resets in some of he Swap universes...Blue would get really sad if that happened. And so, that's...punishment worthy." Tears started to form in Ink's sockets. "I just wanted them to be happy...is that such a crime? But...as the Creators say, 'Someone has to be cursed to balance out a wish for someone else's happiness.' Is it really that way? Is that really how it is..?" By this time tears were pouring down his skull. Error was silent. "Kiki...it is that way. But it doesn't have to be." By this time, the floor was the most attractive thing ever. Error picked Ink up and carried him to the couch, limbs almost fully formed. "Hey, Kiki? I think I can make Dream pay for takeout tonight, okay?" Ink snorted through his tears. "P-Pfft! He won't, he'll make Nightmare pay." And if it was magic, they both said at the same time, "Nighty won't pay either." Error managed to scream, "JINX! You owe me a soda!" before Ink could, and their laughing could be heard even outside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yes babey this was so fun to write
> 
> Ink baby you gotta stop listening to the Creators :3


	16. Inkmare: How Paper Jams occur and how to prevent them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought learning how to fix my printer would be so funny.
> 
> *Low Quality Crack sold here!*

***Ink was added to the Fuck You Dream chatroom***

Nootmare: hey lmao  
Ink: Did u kidnapp my kids again???  
Nootmare: ...  
Nootmare: No  
Ink: Then where are my kids  
Nootmare: NO  
Ink:????  
Nootmare: Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm come get us  
Ink: Which childed is this?  
Nootmare: It's PJ  
Nootmare: He's waking up get the tranquilizer  
Ink: PJ no  
***Nootmare changed their name to Genderfluidt***  
Genderfluidt: PJ yes  
***Genderfluidt logged off***  
***Ink logged off***  
***Inkii is now speaking privately to @Dreamii**  
Inkii: Uh'  
Dreamii: What?  
Inkii: Nightmare has the kids  
Dreamii: HE WHAT  
Inkii: according to PJ they tranqulized him  
Dreamii:....  
Dreamii: W H A T.


	17. Errorink: I really did love you, you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I hate paperfresh with a goshdarn passion, but here's some angst.

_ In any case, if I weren't there, _

_ nothing in the world would change. _

Error couldn't take it anymore.  He couldn't.  The voices were jeering at him again. They kept saying that he'll never be as good as Ink, that he should just die, that- that he wasn't good enough for Ink.  And to be honest?  They were right.  So he grabbed a long blue string a nd a chair. Ink burst in at just the right time. But that was just the first time. Error thought that...maybe, in death, he would finally be worthy of Ink. Ink was just so _amazing_. His charismatic smile charmed everyone who saw it, his personality was vivid and eccentric, and even though he was soulless, he still cared enough for the people and multiverse he loved to mimic emotions...but Error on the other hand? He was always frowning, and complaining about everything. He really didn't show love to the people he cared about...

Error summoned another blue string. He grabbed another chair. And soon it was over.

_ Goodbye. It was boring. _

_ I said "thanks" and  _ _ I hung myself. _

__ I came back from the store, and when I entered the house, it was...strangely quiet. "Ruru?" 


	18. Errorinkmare: Guinea Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surely, like in this picture book,  
> God will one day take us out of here!"  
> I could only smile gently at that.  
> "We aren't considered humans, so that's impossible..."
> 
> Hmm, Inky certainly is NOT going to eat (or let any of his boyfriends eat) lab food.  
> Tibia honest, I wouldn't either. 
> 
> R.I.P Echair-chan, may you rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long ass time, mostly because of me procastinating.  
> I would suggest no one get used to this almost daily posting schedule.  
> My choatic schedule changes every day, lol.

Gin had heard about the new…”volunteers” that were coming to the lab. The main scientist, Requiem, said that there were three. Raven,  Wren, and Starling.Requiem often gave his subjects bird nicknames. Gin was Speckled Hen, Blue was Blue Jay, Dream was Canary, and-

Gin was stolen out of his thoughts by a cell door opening and 3 voices echoing thank yous. At least they sounded polite. He’ll meet them at lunch….

  
  


When lunch arrived, everyone was really excited to meet the new subjects. They were sitting in the back of the cafeteria. One had eyelights that changed every time he? Blinked, One had tentacles, and one had ERROR symbols around him. They were laughing loudly and talking, wearing the big plain white shirts the other subjects were wearing….yet….there was something  _ different  _ about them. No one smiled in here! Fuck laughing! And that disgusting mush they always fed them? The one with mitch-matched eyelights had managed to mold it into a paintbrush and was conjuring chocolate sprinkles with it! They had chocolate sprinkles in their mush! While everyone else was just gaping and staring, Dream went up to them and asked for some. One of them laughed and gave him a lot. Dream could barely mutter his thanks. Dream then walked back to where everyone else was sitting and gave everyone some, and told the group the strangers’ names. The one with mitch-matched eyelights was Ink Comyet, the one with tentacles was Nightmare Joku, and the one with errors was appropriately named...Error. Error CQ.

After lunch, on the PA, Gin heard Requiem call out Ink, Nightmare, and Error’s bird names to come to the Training Room. The training room...Gin shuddered when he thought about the things they put him though in that room. He hoped the newbies were going to be okay…

_ Nightmare’s p.o.v _

“To the training room we go! Nightyy, I think you’re Starling, Error’s Raven, and I’m Wren!” Ink giggled.“So you’re small and unintelligent?” Error laughed. “Error! No! Stop teasing!” I said nothing, waiting for these idiots to start to feel concerned that we were  _ in a lab _ . The yellow one...Dream, was it? Was definitely also an empath. He saw that we weren’t sad or confused...or even fucking scared. They...thought we were crazy. The sprinkles? They looked like they’ve never had sprinkles in  _ years _ ! How does Req take care of them?! Oh..right. He doesn’t.

We got to the “training room”, where there was lab equipment everywhere. Requiem popped out of some crevice somewhere, flour spots and grease and oil all over his skull. “Wren! Starling! Raven! Three of the most beautiful birds I have ever seen. Er, today we’re going to test your limits. Who goes first?” I looked at Error, Error looked at me, and we both pointed at Ink, who was clearly excited and was going to pout and hold a grudge forever if we didn’t let him go first. Req stuttered. “OK, Ink you’ll go first, go sit on the other side of the glass there.” Ink went and sat, a smile on his face. “Okay Ink, we’re going to test out your resistance to electricity. 3,2...1!” The wires that were connected to the chair began to zap and sizzle. I wasn’t scared for Ink- it didn’t hurt him, no. But it did make a good show. 

He was seriously ticklish. “Oh! OH! Oh my stars! Pfft- Hahahahahahahaha! Oh- oh my staaaaaaaaars! Hahahaha! Oh my stars, stop- hahahahahaha- I need to breathe stop- hahahahahahahaha!” He threw ink up all over the chair and wires. Good job, Ink. Once Req saw that his chair might be ruined and that Ink was fine, he turned the electricity off. “Oh my god, your projectile vomit is all over my brand new E-chair! Echair-chan!” Req, even though older, really did remind him of Cross. A weeb through and through, loyal as damn hell. But now to focus on the topic at hand, which was Req..hugging his chair? Req turned around to face us, tears streaming down his face. “O-okay, go back to your cells. Dinner will be in 2 hours.” Ink’s eyelights changed to a star and a question mark. “And what’s dinner?” Req looked at him, annoyed. “Didn’t you read the menu? M.U.S.H and Spam Meat.” Ink looked even more excited than he already was. A ‘OK thanks!’ was muttered and Ink bolted out the door, me and Error racing after him as we heard Req start sobbing again. 

When we got back to the cell, which Ink had made home by somehow figuring out there were bits and pieces of unhardened concrete in the mush and taking that out and making a brush and decorating, Ink whispered, “Nighty! Ruru! What’s for dinner?” I looked at Ink, who was only now getting sleepy. “I dunno,” I said, bored.”But I want Japanese, you?” Error golted up from where he was half-sleeping. “Oh no. We’re not doing this again, Squid. Last time we did Japanese, it took forever. Incorporate our meal with something on the menu, please?” I took this opportunity to bring out one of my favorites: spam musubi. “Hey, Ink, how about spam musubi? The one where you wrap the spam in rice and seaweed?” Ink yawned. “Yeah...hey Error- Oh my stars he made a hammock that quickly! Oh, well then. Nighty?” I looked up from where I was fiddling with one of Error’s strings. “Remember that for me, will you?” I looked back down again. “Sure, Inky.” 

Ink agilely hopped in the hammock with Error and fell asleep rather quickly. I laid down on one of the cots, thinking about how annoying the bell was going to be...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Child! Errorinkmare: Don't look at me in that way....(angst songfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt so good to disappear...
> 
> Anyway, today's trigger warnings will be: Child death, getting ran over with a car...
> 
> yeep. 
> 
> (Remember, Nightmare and Dream are 9 here.)

_**Don't look at me with those eyes, Mama** _   
_**Or I'll be embarrassed about dying** _

Nightmare, lying in his hospital bed, looked around. All his friends...his brother..his crushes..they were all here...to say goodbye to him. He couldn't say a word, as much as he wanted too. He wished he never went outside, that the car that noisy adult was driving never drove down the street...

**_The cute little me_ **   
**_Who gave into the good feelings and threw myself away_ **

He hoped. He hoped we would at least see him and his brother's next birthday..they were going to be 10. He looked to his right and saw his brother sitting on his knees, crying. He was covering his mouth to quiet his sobs, but it wasn't working. 

_**Don't look at me with those eyes, Papa** _   
_**Look away from the place where I died** _

It was getting harder to breathe, damn his asthma. Once he looked to his left, his best friend Killer that was a grade above him was holding his hand. One of his crushes, Ink, was sitting on a nearby bench, being Empty. Nightmare had only saw that side of him once, when Ink's "therapy cat" Paint died. Error, the other one of his crushes, said it was Ink's way to cope with bad things. 

**_Because I'm ashamed for having felt so good while dying_ **

But...was this bad? It felt so good, though.

**_That afternoon, on my way home_ **   
**_I rode down, down, down the big hill_ **

It happened this afternoon, after Afterschool. Nightmare had just finished his project and left it on the snack table for tomorrow. He hopped on his bike, hating the sound of the squeaky training wheels. His house was only a minute away from his school, so he crossed the street and began riding into his neighborhood. His house was at the end of the street..

**_Don't look at me with those eyes, Mama_ **   
**_Because I'm no longer anywhere_ **

Sobs pulled Nightmare back into the real world. He looked around and everybody was crying. He gave everyone a confused look. Why are they crying? Ink kept saying that I promised I wouldn't go. I did promise...but...

**_Don't look at me with those eyes, Papa_ **   
**_It felt so good to disappear_ **

I just have to go to sleep, alright? Today was...a...long day. Good Night, everybody. I'll..see...you..in..the...morning...

**_I'm no longer anywhere_ **   
**_My soul disappeared into the world of dreams_ **

**_I'm no longer anywhere  
Until we meet again in our dreams, farewell! _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use all the lyrics because the song is long as fuck. 
> 
> Hmmm should there be a part two to this?


	20. Slight Errorink: Don't look at me in that way -Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee haw i have a wattpad now, hoping to get some requests on there lol  
> This was for a friend-  
> Song: Strobe Light/Last by siinamota/PowaPowaP

**If We Could Put Into Words**

**Every Second Someone Lives On**

Dream didn’t know what to do. His brother, the person that was always there, he’s….gone? Dream didn’t understand. What was  _ gone _ ? Where...did he go? He saw some adults put his brother in a black box..but..where did he go? He asked his brother’s Big Kid best friend Killer where he went. And why everyone said he was gone. Killer looked down on him. “Dream..your brother...he died.” 

**We Feel Ourselves Live On**

**Like Scattering Words About**

But….dead? Dead was...Paint. They had put Paint in the ground next to Ink’s house. They weren’t going to do that to Nightmare, right? He hates being in small places. And plus! They had made a promise! A  _ pinky promise _ ! They promised each other that if, because they were twins, they were going to be together forever. 

Forever, he promised!

**Now,What You Are Seeing Is**

**Your Own Self Facing**

**Yourself On That Day**

**Here, Again.**

It had been 9 years since then. It was sometime around Dream’s birthday when he began feeling melancholy again. He wished...he wished, with all his heart, soul and body that his brother could be back. 

**...Sort Of.So Much Happened ,But**

**I Kept On Living**

**I'll Go Again Being Still**

**The Same As That Day**

A couple days after his brother’s death (untimely they called it), everything went back to normal, except Ink needed some time before he fully got his emotions back. Sometimes, during lunch, Dream would forget, and look for his brother in the library where he usually was, and suffered the pitying looks of Ms. Daisy, the librarian. 

**I'm Looking For A Meaning In Life**

**...I Walk Because I Was Born**

It was just a bad time for everybody. Soon, the entire school heard of Nightmare’s death and rumors flew. The most popular rumor was that Dream caused Nightmare’s death, and then kids began to bully him.

**If We Could Put Into Words**

**Every Second Someone Lives On**

**Like Words Scattering About**

But that was the past. This is the present. 

Hopefully, he would be able to put all that behind him. Now, Error and Ink were getting married, and he should put his sadness aside to be happy for them.

...Right?

  
  
  



End file.
